percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Title in Progress..
Matt woke up in a cold sweat. He was panting heavily as he tried to regain his composure. What had happened back there? He wondered if these nightmares had something to do with his father.. No, he thought to himself, you can't think about Dad now. He's been gone since you were born, and it's not likely he'll ever return. He got to his feet, and realized it was 2:13 A.M. in the morning. He walked slowly to the bath room, and then leaned on the porcelain wall. His heart was racing, but he didn't know why. He tried washing his face, but ended up vomiting instead. Water. Why did he hate water so much? Matt thought it was hydrophobia and such, but his fear of water had an effect on his overall constitution. Water quickly made him sick, and he dared not travel by sea with his mother. He kept remembering what the girl in his dream had said. "The tormented child shall be one with insanity, A twist of fate shall end his days, A deluge of water to drown his mind, And reach the place he sought to find." Now that was creepy, he thought to himself. He kept hearing the first line echo in his head until he realized that the 'tormented child' was, without a doubt, himself. He looked at the mirror and into his reflection. He was already 13 years old, but why was he being tormented with these dreams? His jet-black hair was a mess, as always, and his clothes were slightly damp with sweat. He finally got a hold of himself, and sat down in a small armchair in his room. He put his hands over his eyes, and suddenly, he was re-living the moment all over again. Matt's surroundings suddenly went blurry, and he saw a great wall of water coming to wards him. A deluge of water to drown his mind, he thought. A figure appeared in the waves, who appeared to be a person in black, with dead eyes. Matt could sort of tell who that was. It was Hades, the God of the Underworld. "You will be mine soon..." ''his creeepy voice had echoed from across his surroundings. "Am I your son...?" Matt asked Hades, who had somehow stopped the water. "No, my boy. You are no son of Hades, but a son of Morpheus..." he said, and let the water drown Matt until he heard a piercing voice in his head saying something. ''Neckfeast.. What in the name of the gods was neckfeast? Matt wondered in his sleep, until the word began to morph until he finally heard his mother say, "Breakfast...!" He was jolted awake by his mother, who had been sitting at his bedside with some breakfast. Ah, breakfast, not neckfeast, he thought to himself. "How have you been sleeping, Matt?" his mom asked him. "Not so good..." Matt replied, staring down into the plate of waffles and bacon. "Is it those nightmares again? You know I can get you treated for your insomnia." she said. "Mom, I think it isn't insomnia..." Matt said to her, and then explained to her his dreams last night. He told her about the wall of water, the meeting with Hades, the prophecy, and finally about his dad being Morpheus. "Matt, I was supposed to tell you when you were older..." she said to him, looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes. "So it's true then, right?" he said to her, spooning a mouthful of bacon. "I-I'm sorry, Matt. I met him while I was still in the circus. He was so charming, I just- couldn't resist him. Anyways, and then you were born, and he said something about leaving because you were being born or something, but then one day, when you were just 2 years old, he left. Without a trace." she said, tears welling up in her eyes. "It's okay Mom," he said to his mother, holding one of her hands. "It's Saturday, isn't it? Why don't we go out? Have some lunch or something?" "Matt, it's only 8:30 A.M." she said with a smile, regaining her composure. "Yeah, but we can still go out or something like that, you know, only if you want to!" he said to her. Suddenly the whole house trembled. "Mom, w-what was that...?" he said to her, when out of nowhere a huge blast of fire had shot from the window and onto the walls of their apartment, setting it ablaze. In the midst of the fire, a face had appeared in the inferno. It looked like a dragon, Matt thought, except it looked older, much more fouler. "It's a drakon!" his mom shouted to him. "we have to run!" Sure enough, they ran, but were no match for a 30-foot long drakon that breathed fire. Suddenly, the drakon craned its neck, and opened it's mouth, readying itself to shoot of jet of flame that would incinerate Matt and his mother. Instead of running, Matt's mother simply held on to his hand, with tears in her eyes. "Matt," she said, with tears rolling down her cheeks, "I- love y-you...!" All that Matt saw was a huge jet of fire being hurled at the both of them, until it reached them and all went black. Writer's Corner: Anyways, this story of mine will still be continued, but I don't have a title, though. asdfghjkl So yeah, I hope you enjoyed reading this. :D